


Attention

by servantofclio



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan has the Warden's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> From a first-line prompt on tumblr.

“You fainted straight into my arms.”

“I did no such thing,” Warden Aeducan grumbled.

Morrigan suppressed a smile. ‘Twas altogether too much like something out of one of Leliana’s ridiculous tales. No matter what the dwarf said, he had tumbled right down, and Morrigan had been the one to stop him from collapsing entirely. “You know…” she drawled, “if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such… extremes.”

He shot her a glare, pale eyes under bristling brows, and she smirked back at him, not bothering to stop herself this time. She didn’t miss how his eyes flicked over her form. Oh, yes, she had _his_ attention, that much was certain.

He cleared his throat. “It’s only the blighted Archdemon. And its visions.”

“Mm,” she said, not disagreeing. Men. So transparent, sometimes, so protective of their pride.


End file.
